


(Fan art) Crowley Exiting the Burning Bookshop (Vignette)

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Crowley exiting the burning bookshop, without his sunglasses, vignette background.





	(Fan art) Crowley Exiting the Burning Bookshop (Vignette)

This was my third (Or fourth, again it depends on if you count my first attempt as two since it was both Aziraphale and Crowley in the same image) attempt at teaching myself Digital painting. I use Paint.net and a mouse. I think it's getting better. I was going to put the burning bookshop in the background, and I still intend to do that, but for now, I wanted to see how a vignette would look. I like it. It was easier to put the vignette up (using my laptop track pad) after my mouse broke and I had to wait to get it replaced. There was just no way I was going to be able to use the track pad for this. Well, okay, I am sure some people out there DO use a trackpad, but I'm so used to using a mouse that it would end up a disaster.

The original post (with a picture of the process) on[Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/186787724716/update-i-work-with-paintnet-and-a-mouse-my). 


End file.
